fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightbloom Floralai
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = The Lurking Lady |names = Hardcore Floralai, Bloomsday |species = Rooted Wyvern |habitats = Forest of Lights Jungle Jurassic Frontier Verdant Hills Sacred Pinnacle |size = Large |relations = Floralai |move = Thorn Whip |elements = None |ailments = Defense Down Bleeding Paralysis |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = dancnbna }} Nightbloom Floralai are Deviants of Floralai. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = An evolved Floralai that has truly embraced the night. Its ebon petals and bark blend into the forest as easily as a cool breeze, and vicious thorns and potent toxin scatter its foes' lives like leaves in the wind. The victims of the "Nightbloom" at least die in awe of its beauty. Requires special permission to hunt. }} Nightbloom Floralai's most prominent development is the darkening of its petals and bark to a very dark, almost black, purple. Its green body has darkened as well. Its dress's petals are longer than normal Floralai and are less translucent. Its vine arms have grown huge thorns. Its flytraps are larger and are also covered with thorns. The flytraps' insides contain teeth-like spikes. Its roots have grown larger and have formed into a crown shape. The eye is unaltered. Ecology Nightbloom Floralai are active entirely at night and only appear during the daytime in the Jungle. It preys on Neopterons and small Herbivores, grabbing them with its massive flytraps and draining them dry. It usually remains dormant for a few days if it manages to catch an Herbivore, as the digestion process is rather prolonged. The unfortunate prey is kept alive during the process as the many tendrils in a Nightbloom Floralai's maw drain its bodily fluids and inject paralytic sap and digestive enzymes. Incompletely digested prey have been shown to be practically brain-dead and never regain consciousness. As a plant-based species, Nightbloom Floralai are not on the menu for most carnivores. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for herbivores. However, Nightbloom Floralai has evolved its defense mechanisms beyond those of a normal species. Any non-Duramboros herbivore who tries to prey on a Nightbloom Floralai typically winds up dead, either from its toxin or from their wounds. Even Duramboros, save the Earthshaker Duramboros, become sick from consuming Nightbloom Floralai's sap. Nightbloom Floralai are hermaphrodites that reproduce by spreading black pollen from their feet. This pollen is more toxic than usual and can trigger horrible rashes or a fatal allergic reaction in humans. Seeds are fertilized and dispersed from the eye flower. Nightbloom Floralai's offspring inherit many of the traits from their Deviant parent and pose a threat to other monsters even when young. They also out-compete normal Floralai. The Wycademy is currently discussing with the Guild about authorizing the eradication of Nightbloom Floralai sprouts. Behavior Nightbloom Floralai still lack mental activity, but they seem to show an increased degree of awareness and aggression. Abilities Nightbloom Floralai's toxin has increased in potency and its toxin-expelling tendrils have developed to the point of spitting paralysis bombs. Its legs have developed further, allowing for faster and more acrobatic motion. Its thorn-studded arms allow it to inflict greater damage on opponents. Hunters require special permits to hunt Nightbloom Floralai due to their drastically increased power. Habitat Nightbloom Floralai encounter the same habitats as their normal counterparts. Quests G-Rank Special Permit Event Theme Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Armor (Under construction) Carves Breakable Parts *Eye: Petals tatter. Rewards Sap and rare drops. *Flytraps: Tattered edges and needles. Rewards Flytraps, but both must be broken. *Chest: Vines severed. Rewards Leaves and rare drops. *Petals: Torn right off. Rewards Petals. *Legs: Bark armor tears like pantyhose. Rewards Shells. Must wound at least two legs to obtain rewards. Notes *When Nightbloom Floralai spawns, it walks to one part area and stands there motionlessly until it detects a Hunter. It drops a shiny while waiting. It moves after a few minutes. Its detection range is small, and Smoke Bombs are not necessary. *Nightbloom Floralai takes a lot of damage from Poison, but its tolerance increases higher than other monsters. *Nightbloom Floralai is immune to Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs. *When enraged, tendrils come out of its flytraps. *When exhausted, its eye flower wilts. *It will stand in a stream to restore stamina. Trivia *Nightbloom Floralai's color scheme is partially based on Bloomsday/Scumflower from Wario Land: Shake It!/''Wario Land: The Shake Dimension'', the same boss who indirectly inspired Floralai's current design. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dancnbna